Just Only My Kyusung Family
by Joonie Kim
Summary: Appa... Eomma,,,, Saranghaeyo...


#Curahan Sembilu Seorang Kyusung Shipper

*Akibat pergaulan bebas(banyak temen yang pindah ke lain hati(shipper))*

**My Only Kyusung**

Entahlah, harus berapa banyak lagi waktu yang aku habiskan untuk menunggumu. Jujur, ketika mendengar namamu akan enlist tahun ini membuat aku sakit. Aach, sudah lama aku memimpikan akan datang ke dalam konsermu. Agar aku merasakan, bagaimana bisa melihatmu secara langsung, bukan dilayar laptop kecilku. Semuanya menjadi kosong ketika aku mendengarmu akan pergi.

**Eomma,**

Aku merindukanmu, sangat sangat merindukanmu,,, Merindukan selca manis obat penawar rasa sakitku yang tak bisa melihatmu... Sangat sangat merindukanmu mengalunkan suara indahmu pada sebuah lagu... Dalam setiap lagu yang kau nyanyikan, aku selalu mencari arti dari semua lirik yang kau nyanyikan. Dan setelah aku mengetahuinya, dan mendalami setiap kata yang mengalun indah dari bibirmu, aku pasti akan menangis. Menangisi diri, Betapa beruntungnya aku bisa mengenalmu, dan akhirnya aku mencintaimu. Dua tahun, adalah ganjaran yang harus aku terima ketika aku mulai memujamu. Seperti sebilah samurai yang menusuk nadi jantungku dalam secara perlahan. Dan kematianku datang ketika aku mendengar kau akan pergi tanpa ada satu pun yang mengantarkanmu. 'Menghilang secara perlahan' itu yang terucap oleh otakku.

**Appa,**

Sekarang kau sakit ne, gwaenchanaseo? Aku harap appa baik - baik saja disana. Appa, kau tahu, kau adalah candu buatku setelah eomma. Tingkah lakumu yang 'menggemaskan' selalu menjadi obat ketika aku merasa tersingkirkan dari duniaku. Bisa dikatakan aku seorang Kyusung shipper yang dibesarkan ditengah - tengah Kyumin dan Yewook Shipper. Mungkin aku hanya bisa diam, ketika mereka berkata, **'KYUSUNG IS IMPOSIBLE'**. Jujur aku akan menangis didepan fotomu dan eomma. Menangis setiap kali mendengar dan melihat semua orang menghujatku. Dan aku akan berkata pada foto itu,"_**Appa, Eomma, kalian merasakan apa yang aku rasakan bukan? Eomma, apa aku akan kuat bertahan dengan seperti ini? Appa, apa aku akan bisa terus menjunjung tinggi 'harkat dan martabat keluarga kecil kita'?**__**"**_ Dan aku selalu berfikir kalau eomma akan bilang, _**"Gwaenchana... Uljima... Uljima changi-ah... Appa dan eomma selalu bersamamu... Menjagamu dan yang lain ketika mereka membuatmu menangis... Kami akan selalu bersamamu ketika kamu merasa kesepian didunia ini. Dunia yang begitu kejam buatmu. Tetaplah tersenyum untuk kami. Hati kami akan sakit jika melihat kalian terluka.".**_ Dan Appa akan berkata, _**"Bertahanlah untuk kami. Berdoalah kepada tuhan agar kamu selalu mendapat kesabaran dan kekuatan yang lebih menghadapi semua ini. Semua ini akan berlalu, appa yakin kita akan bisa menjaga keluarga kecil kita bersama."**_. Jika sudah seperti itu, aku pasti akan berhenti menangis dan berkata pada diri sendiri, _**" Kalau aku menangis berarti aku telah melukai perasaan eomma. Dan aku harus bertahan seperti apa yang appa harapkan.".**_ Appa, membaca cerita kecelakaanmu enam tahun yang lalu membuat aku sadar, bahwa apa yang aku terima saat ini masih belum seberapa. Aku mungkin akan gila jika harus kehilanganmu saat itu.

**Appa, Eomma,**

Mengenal kalian adalah sesuatu yang berharga buat aku setelah namjachinguku. Meski tidak pernah bertemu langsung dan hanya dalam mimpi, aku selalu bahagia. Kenyataan yang menghancurkan keluarga nyata kecilku membuat aku terhimpit oleh perasaan cinta dan benci akibat sebuah perceraian. Kalian adalah orang tua keduaku, mengisi hari - hariku dengan kasih sayang kalian. Meski itu tidak nyata, tapi yang jelas aku bahagia. Aku tidak peduli orang akan berkata, _**" Namja ini lebih baik daripada Kyuhyun. Dan namja ini terlihat lebih cantik daripada Yesung."**_. Aku sekarang sudah tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Bagi jiwa dan hati ini namja paling tampan didunia ini adalah Kyuhyun appa dan namjachinguku. Dan namja paling cantik didunia ini adalah Yesung eomma dan aku. Jika mengatakan itu, pasti aku akan menutupi wajahku dengan deretan foto kalian. Karena aku tidak ingin orang lain melihat wajahku memerah mengatakan hal itu. Appa, eomma, kini aku sudah tidak sendirian lagi. Aku sudah punya keluarga, keluarga yang juga 'hanya' mencintai kalian seperti aku. Keluarga kecil yang benar - benar ingin aku pertahankan sampai aku mati nanti. Keluarga yang begitu aku sayangi seperti aku menyayangi kalian. Appa, eomma, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal kepada kalian? Permintaan yang tidak akan menghabiskan uangmu kok. Aku hanya ingin, tetaplah menjadi appa dan eomma kami, meski nantinya kalian akan hidup dengan pasangan hidup masing - masing. Tapi, izinkanlah kami membiarkan hati kami tetap menjadikan kalian appa dan eomma kami. Menjadikan kalian sebagai panutan dan imajinasi kami.

**Appa, Eomma, Cheongmal Gomawoyo.**

Gomawo sudah hadir dalam hati kami yang dulu kosong ini. Gomawo sudah buat kami merasakan keluarga yang dulu sempat menghilang dari kati kami. Gomawo sudah mengkhawatirkan kami. Gomawo sudah mencintai kami. Meski kami tahu, kadang polah tingkah kami membuat kalian geram. Mianhae jika kami berbuat semau kami. Mianhae telah membuat susah kalian. Mianhae karena yang hanya kami tahu cuma satu, _**" Selamanya, Aku Tidak Akan Pernah Menyesal Menjadi Kyusung Shipper. Karena Disinilah Keluarga Baru Kami Tercipta."**_

Appa, eomma, cheongmal saranghae. Saranghaeyo. Saranghamnida. Cho Kyuhyun appa dan Kim Jong Woon eomma, aishiteiruyo.

Tulisan ini aku buat karena aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi mengungkapkan rasa sakit, sedih, dan terluka kehilangan keluarga kyusung shipperku. Bukan maksud membash atau apa, hanya mengeluarkan isi hati.

**TTD**

**Kim Rae Joon a.k.a Jhey CloudSparkyu**


End file.
